Survivor, Season Four - The Amazon Rainforest
by MusashiKojiro1
Summary: I'm sure there's a Survivor-Pokémon parody like this somewhere out there...what happens when 16 characters of Pokémon stay in the Amazon for twenty days? Who will loose their sanity first? Chapter Four now up!
1. The Beginning

Survivor: Season 4 - The Amazon Rainforest  
  
KingawingawaLikihikiha  
  
AshMisty  
  
BrockTracey  
  
JesseJames  
  
Nurse JoyOfficer Jenny  
  
CassidyButch  
  
Professor OakJessibelle  
  
Delia KetchumPikachu  
  
MeowthA Can of Pepsi  
  
  
Steven: Hello, I am the host of this season of Survivor: The Amazon Rainforest! We have eight guys (counting Pokémon), seven girls, and a can of Pepsi!! Who is the ultimate survivor? Will there chaos between the teams? Or will they all struggle to support the winner...?  
*Tribal music plays. It scans overs a crocodile swimming in the Amazon River, then a spider the size of a small dog spinning its web in the canopy. It then shows everyone swimming to the coast of Brazil in the Atlantic Ocean on small rafts, being chased by sharks.  
A dramatic-looking sign of "Kingawingawa" is shown. Ash's face is shown, along with his name. He is then shown falling asleep in the Amazon River and nearly being eaten by a crocodile. Brock is next, climbing a tree to gets some coconuts, but one falls on his head, making him fall 4 stories screaming all the way down. Jesse is shown running around the tent, screaming because a jaguar ate her lipstick, and it's now foaming at the mouth from side effects. Nurse Joy is shown treating a crocodile, but it bites her behind and she is running around screaming. Cassidy is in her bathing suit, jumping off a high cliff over a waterfall into an inlet to the Atlantic, hits the water, and is knocked out cold. Professor Oak is shown being bitten by a poisonous spider, then having the poison painfully extracted from him by Nurse Joy. Ms. Ketchum is shown cooking over a fire, and fire catches on her shorts, making her jump into the river to cool off the fire and having a pirana bite her, then being chased by a school of piranas, but gets out quickly only to come face-to-face with an anaconda. Meowth is shown next, climbing the same tree Brock was in and having a coconut fall on his head as well, falling down 4 stories on top of Professor Oak, knocking the professor out cold.  
Another dramatic-looking sign is seen, bearing the name "Likihikiha." Misty is shown running from a thick bush of trees, then through the campsite as everyone else progesses with their business as if not noticing, being chased by a pack of hungry dog-like animals. Tracey is shown drawing a picture of a snake, it then slithering up his arm and around his neck, nearly choking him to death. James is shown staring at the Can of Pepsi, wanting to drink it compared to the filthy water, then a flock of flamingoes flying in, James running for cover as their droppings come down. Officer Jenny trying to arrest a crocodile. Butch standing on a log for a challenge, noticing it move, realizing its a crocodile, and it swims and fast as possible knocking him into the mosquito-infested water and being chased by an angry river dolphin. Jessibelle chasing James on an antelope, but James ducks under a low-hanging branch, clotheslining Jessibelle. Pikachu finding a single red apple on the ground, and the rest of the members of his team realize it's not a coconut or banana and jump him. A can of Pepsi rolling down a hill from his thirsty teammates wanting a modern drink, but they all trip over each other and roll down the hill in a large tangled ball of arms and legs, running over the can and denting it.*  
  
Day 1, 7:30 AM Kingawingawa, Ocean  
(The eight teammates are all in the water, pushing their raft)  
Ash: I'm tired. How much farther until we get there?  
Brock: 127 miles.  
Ash: Oh.  
(Ash's foot then hits something. He looks down into the water to see a tiger shark)  
Ash: SHARK!!!  
Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
(Team Kingawingawa paddle to the coast in a matter of minutes)  
  
Day 1, 7:30 AM Likihikiha, Ocean  
(The eight teammates are in the water, pushing their raft)  
Misty: I'm tired. How much farther until we get there?  
Tracey: 127 miles.  
Misty: Oh.  
(Misty's foot hits something. She then looks down into the water to see a great white shark)  
Misty: SHARK!!!  
Misty, Tracey, James, Officer Jenny, Butch, Jessibelle, and Pikachu: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
(Team Likihikiha paddle into the coast in a matter of minutes)  
  
Day 1, 8:12 AM Kingawingawa, Shore  
Ash (standing over his team who is breathing loudly from swimming so fast): Nice work, guys! Now, start unloading!  
(Ash's team shoots him an angry look, then start to do as he says)  
Ash: Brock, you can carry more than that! Jesse, hurry up! Mom, you're not unloading that right. Meowth, get to work.  
Meowth: Oh yea? (Taken off-camera. A slashing sound is heard, then a cry of pain from Ash. Meowth is then being shown across the screen being chasen by Ash with a slash mark across his face and a stick in his hand)  
Cassidy: Alright, it's all unloaded.  
Jesse: Why don't 4 of us go into the jungle to gather food and 4 of us stay here to build the shelter?  
Ash: No! I'm the leader of this team!  
(Everybody mutters as they ignore Ash and do what Jesse says)  
Ash: Are you listening to me?!  
(Ash is left standing alone on shore)  
Ash: Guys?  
  
Day 1, 8:10 AM Likihikiha, Shore  
Misty: Well, look on the bright side-  
James: What bright side? Why did I even sign up for this? We're stranded in the Amazon for twenty days with hardly any supplies or food in the middle of typhoon season! Added to that, Jessibelle's on my team! (James points to Jessibelle, who has a pirana in her hand hanging by the tail, trying to bite her hand off)  
Jessibelle: Well, ain't you just the most darling little thing?  
(The pirana swings around and bites Jessibelle, making her drop the pirana into the water, holding her wrist and jumping around while "bleep" sounds are heard over most of her words)  
James: ...  
Misty: Well, at least our Pokémon are with us...hey...where's my Pokémon? (Misty looks around frantically)  
Tracey: We weren't allowed to bring them unless they signed up to be a contestant.  
Misty: I'm going to die at age 12.  
Tracey: It's not that bad! We're out in the wild, and we should appreciate the beautiful aurora that surrounds us!  
(Tracey sees a small branch on the ground. Immediately thinking its a snake, he lets out a high-pitched scream and hides behind the creates on the raft)  
Tracey: There's a snake over there!!!  
Misty: Uh...Tracey...that's a stick.  
Tracey: Um...I knew that! (Comes out from behind the crates, a gigantic bug on his head)  
Misty: Aaaaah! Tracey, look out!  
Tracey: Huh? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! (Dunks head in the river, replacing the bug with a pirana. Tracey screamed again, and this time dunks his head in the ocean. His head comes up, a large shark clamped on to it)  
Tracey (in a muffled voice): There! That's better.  
  
Day 1, 10:27 Kingawingawa, Campsite  
Jesse (now in her red bikini, finishing making the shelter with a hammer she made from sticks and a rock and nails she made from river rocks): Finally, it's done! (Wipes the sweat from her forehead)  
Ash: (Looks around the shelter) Hmmm...quite inpressive, Jesse...but where's mine?  
Jesse: It's for all of us the sleep in.  
Ash: All of us?! What are you, mad? Tear it down! Rebuild it all!  
Jesse: (Brings her hammer down on Ash's head)  
(Camera skims Ash on the ground, knocked out cold)  
Meowth: (Jumps up on Jesse's shoulder and whispers something in her ear)  
Jesse: You're right Meowth, but that always happens around episode 3 or 4.  
Meowth: Okay. But start planning!  
Brock: What'd he say? Is this about the alliances?  
Jesse: (Sweatdrops) Huh? Oh, n-no, of course not! Heh heh...whatever gave you that idea?  
Brock: (Looks at her suspiciously)  
Jesse: (Sweatdrops even more)  
Brock: Okie-dokie! Just making sure! (Walks off to gather fruit)  
Jesse: (Lets out her breath)  
  
Day 1, 10:40 AM Team Likihikiha, Brock, Rainforest  
(Camera scans Brock climbing a very tall coconut tree, a small holder made out of bamboo on his back)  
Brock: Wow! I hit the jacktpot!  
(Brock grabs a couple of coconuts with one hand, holding on with the other, and tosses them into his bamboo holder)  
Brock: Hey! This is a big one!  
(Brock reaches up to take the rather large coconut. It falls off before he could reach it and hits him on the head. Brock looses his grip and falls)  
Brock: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
(A sound of a 14-year-old male's body slamming into the ground at high speeds from high up is heard)  
Professor Oak (has a large bunch of bananas in his hand): Brock?  
Brock: ....  
Professor Oak: Brock? Are you OK? Where are you?  
Brock: .......  
Professor Oak (finds Brock): Uh-oh.  
(Professor Oak takes the bamboo holder from Brock's back, puts the bananas in, then slings it on to his back. He grabs Brock's feet and starts to drag him back to the campsite)  
  
Day 1, 10:21 AM Likihikiha, James and Butch, River Bank  
Butch (Is holding a rope that is attached to bucket a small well of fresh clean water inserted by the bank): Here, James, hold this.  
James: (Takes the rope) This thing is heavy. What are you doing?  
Butch (Gets a coconut from a small coconut tree): Getting a coconut. We can make bowls from the shells.  
James: (Is struggling to hold on to the rope) Hurry!  
Butch: (Examines each coconut) They have to be exactly 10 centimeters in radius...  
James: (Is starting to slide in the mud) Butch!  
Butch: And since pi times radius squared equals circumference...  
(James looses his footing and slips. He is still hanging on to the rope, but the bucket is too heavy and slides down to the bottom of the well, taking James with it)  
James: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!  
Butch: (Picks up a coconut) Perfect! OK, James, hold the coconut while I get the wa-...James?  
(Pikachu, in the campsite, feels that there's something wrong)  
Pikachu: Pi?  
(Pikachu runs dramatically to where Butch and James are and starts explaining to Butch)  
Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu, pika pi pika!  
Butch: What's that you say, boy? Jimmy is stuck in the well again?  
James: This is the first time I've been stuck in the well!  
Butch (looks down well): James! Hold on to the bucket and I'll pull you out.  
(James holds on to the bucket. Butch and Pikachu start to pull. However, the rope is extremely weak and snaps)  
James: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!  
(Pikachu jumps into the well and grabs James by the collar. Slowly but surely, he pulls James up)  
Butch: Pikachu, you saved James!  
James (animé eye swirls): ...  
Butch: Great, now we'll have to get another rope. Thanks a lot, James!  
  
Day 1, 10:43 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
Jessibelle: JAMES!!!  
James (stumbles into the campsite): Egh...  
Jessibelle: (Hugs James and covers him with kisses) Oh, Jamesie! I was so worried about you! Did you get that water properly?  
James: ...  
Pikachu: Pika pi pika!  
Butch: Pikachu's the hero!  
Tracey: What'd he do?  
Butch: (Starts into the story)  
  
Day 1, 10:44 AM Likihikiha, James, Campsite  
James (sitting on a large log): I hate Pikachu. Even though he saved me. I was already embarrased enough, then HE had to come along and make me look even worse! Pikachu will be the second to go for me, Jessibelle first. What's...that...tickling me?  
(James looks down to see that he's covered in fire ants. His eyes get big, then he starts running around, screaming and brushing off the ants)  
  
Day 1, 11:00 AM, Challenge Area, Shore  
(Both teams are on the shore, all in their bathing suits/swimming trunks. They are seperated into two groups, while having their legs tied together, being blindfolded, their hands chains behind their backs, and a toucan taped to each of their heads)  
Steven: Alright, you guys, this is our first challenge! What you have to do is go down into the water and pick up your teams' staff with your teeth. You then have to run back here and lay it down in front of your totems. Don't get the toucan wet and you win!  
(Both teams are lined up, ready to play)  
Steven: Ready, set, go!  
(Kingawingawa and Likihikiha run into the water. Ash slips and falls, forcing the entire team underwater. Likihikiha is in the lead. Can of Pepsi picks up the staff with its teeth...er...tab. The team turns around but trip over Can of Pepsi. Kingawingawa catches up and the two teams are neck and neck. Can of Pepsi charges at the finish lines and successfully puts the staff in place)  
Steven: Likihikiha has won the Challenge!  
(Everyone is untied, unchained, unblinded, and untaped. Likihikiha celebrates with a victory dance)  
Brock: Ash, you idiot!  
Jesse: Twerp!  
Cassidy: Brat!  
Meowth: Moron!  
Nurse Joy: Now, now, let's not fight!  
(Brock notices Nurse Joy in her bathing suit. Brock turns red)  
Steven: Alright, tonight, Kingawingawa must come to the Tribal Council. Each person will vote one member off. Whoever has the most votes leaves.  
  
Day 1, 12:12 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite, Jesse and Cassidy  
Jesse: I hate you.  
Cassidy: I hate you too.  
Jesse: But we must stay together in our Alliance.  
Cassidy: Right. Who else is in the alliance?  
Jesse: Meowth and Brock.  
Cassidy: Brock...? I don't think he'll vote against his friend's mom.  
Jesse: He has to if he wants to survive.  
Cassidy: Um-hum. So it's Ms. Ketchum to go?  
Jesse: Yea.  
  
Day 1, 12:38 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Everyone is gathered around the fire, amusingly watching Ms. Ketchum trying to cook a meal with a pan made from cotton balls and toothpicks)  
Ms. Ketchum: Dinner will be ready shortly!!  
(Jesse winks at Brock. Brock gets the wrong idea and blushes at first until she points her spoon at Ms. Ketchum. Brock nods and winks at Meowth. Meowth is scared at first then realize what he's saying)  
Ms. Ketchum: It's very hot today, but it's so beautiful!  
Ash: Um...Mom?  
Ms. Ketchum: What is it my sweet little puddin'-covered pecan pie?  
Ash: ...your shorts are on fire.  
Ms. Ketchum: (Looks down. Her eyes get wide and she screams. She throws the "frying pan" into the air, making Brock catch it. Ms. Ketchum jumps into the shallow part of the river) Aaaah...  
(A pirana swims up and bites her butt)  
Ms. Ketchum: (Eyes gets wide again) Aaaaaaaaahhhh!! (Ms. Ketchum pulls it off and sees a school of piranas swimming her way. She quickly gets out of the river, only to be met by an anaconda)  
Ash: Never fear, Ash Ketchum is here! (Ash grabs the anaconda by its tail and flings it away in the river) Ha! That'll show it! (The anaconda makes itself in a boomerang shape and it hurled back at Ash, hitting him square between the eyes. Both the anaconda and Ash have been KO'ed)  
  
Day 1, 8:00 PM, Kingawingawa, Tribal Council  
Steven: Welcome to the first Tribal Council. Are you guys ready to vote?  
(Everyone nods)  
Steven: Alright. Ash, you're up first.  
Ash: (Ash walks up to the podium, and writes down Professor Oak) You're nice Professor, and I was going to vote for Jesse, but the Professor is getting annoying. (Folds his vote and puts in the the basket)  
Brock: (Writes down Ms. Ketchum) You're nice, Ms. Ketchum, and I wanted you to stay, but I'm in an alliance and the girls said if I go against voting for you they would literally stuff me into a small Mason jar. Sorry.  
Jesse: (Writes Ms. Ketchum) You're leaving, miss, and after that stunt you pulled at lunch you ain't staying.  
Nurse Joy: (Writes Ms. Ketchum) You shouldn't stay, dear, after almost getting hurt that bad. Safety first!  
Cassidy: (Writes Ms. Ketchum) You're way too cheerful. Learn to be despressed at times.  
Professor Oak: (Writes Ash) Sorry Ash, but to tell you the truth...I can't stand you.  
Ms. Ketchum: (Writes Delia Ketchum) Look! I wrote my own name!  
Meowth: (Writes Ms. Ketchum) Yea, yea...  
Steven: Alright. I'll go tally the votes.  
(Steven go up to the podium and brings them back down to where Kingawingawa is. He pulls out a vote)  
Steven: Ms. Ketchum, Ash, Ms. Ketchum, Ms. Ketchum, Ms. Ketchum, DELIA Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Ms. Ketchum. Sorry, Delia...please bring me your torch.  
Ms. Ketchum: (Gets up and hands Steven her torch. He exhausted it with a cup-like device)  
Steven: The tribe has spoken.  
Ms. Ketchum: I can't believe I won! Wait until everyone back at Pallet hears this! (Runs off)  
Steven: ...Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kingawingawa!  
  
Day 1, 10:43 PM Likihikiha, Tent  
James: No, Jessibelle, you are no way, no how putting your sleeping bag beside mine!  
Jessibelle: James, I am your fianceé after all!  
James: Well THAT wasn't my idea. I'm never going to marry you anyway.  
Jessibelle: Even if they tortured you?  
James: Even if I'm tied up to a tree with snakes and bugs crawling all over me while they fling hot coals into my eyes.  
Jessibelle: James, you need to learn how to argue properly.  
James: Grr...(He grabs Officer Jenny's handcuffs from her bag and handcuffs Jessibelle outside the tent)  
Jessibelle: James! James? Answer me!  
James: (Has his head covered with a pillow, drowning out her voice)  
Jessibelle: Wake up! There's a jaguar out here!  
(Everyone is asleep)  
(Screams are heard outside. Jessibelle is heard no more that night)  
  
Day 2, 5:02 AM Likihikiha, Tent  
Misty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Everyone instantly awakens)  
Officer Jenny (rubs her eyes): What is it?  
James: (Sets up, his hair slightly messy) And why are you up so early?  
Misty: It's Jessibelle!!  
James: (Lays back down) What about her?  
Misty: She's gone!  
James: Good.  
Misty: The jaguar ate her!  
James: I hope it had a good meal.  
Misty: (She grabs James by the front collar of his T-shirt, making him set up and look at her) DON'T YOU GET IT?!?! SHE'S DEAD!!!!  
James: ...  
Misty: She's gone forever!  
James: And I care why?  
(Everyone gets up, goes out of the tent, and stretches, only to be met by Jessibelle cooking)  
Jessibelle: Good mornin', everyone! (Goes up to James and gives him a kiss, then smiles)  
James: (James blinks, then runs off into the forest, screaming) It's the ghost of Jessibelle! She gave me the Kiss of Death! Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Day 2, 6:00 AM Kingawingawa, Tent  
(Everyone is asleep)  
  
Day 2, 6:12 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Jessibelle is cooking a pirana in high grease for breakfast. Everyone sees the gallon of grease instantly and run over to the river. Hacking sounds are heard)  
Jessibelle: Well, if you can't take this, you can take the next challenge!  
Officer Jenny: What's the next challenge?  
Jessibelle: It's like the challenge on the second one...the Wheel of Inedible, I recall...?  
Butch: Oh, no...  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
Officer Jenny: I hate it when we have to eat stuff like this! It grosses me out too much!  
James: I hope there will be chocolate...or donuts...or both...  
Pikachu: Pika pi pika, pikachu!  
James: What did he say?  
Tracey: He said, "Quit it, you're making me hungry!"  
James (whispers to Officer Jenny): How come he knows what every Pokémon is saying...?  
Officer Jenny: (Shrugs)  
Jessibelle: You mustn't eat junk food James, it's very high in fat and cholestrol.  
James: But I'm in good health!  
Jessibelle: Junk food is a big no-no.  
James: I'm really starting to miss Jesse...  
Misty, Tracey, Officer Jenny, and Butch: Ooooooooooo!!  
James: (Sweatdrops)  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
Tracey: I _am_ hungry.  
Misty: You ate a full meal yesterday. You can't survive if you're always hungry.  
Tracey & James: But I AM always hungry!!  
Butch: Isn't that done yet, Jessibelle?  
Jessibelle: Um-hum! ::Hands out stone plates with a piece of fish on each:: Enjoy!  
(James takes a bite of fish. He chews in twice, and forces himself to swallow it. He then runs behind the tent)  
Jessibelle: Oh, dear, maybe it's poisonous!  
(James comes out, wiping his mouth)  
Misty: Are you OK?  
James: Yea...(lowers his voice to a mumble) ...dispite the fact I forced myself to throw up...  
(Everyone else is seen discarding their food in the fire)  
  
Day 2, 8:00 AM Kingawingawa, Tent  
(Everyone is still asleep. Suddenly, a gunshot sound is heard. Everyone bolts awake)  
Steven: Rise and shine, everyone! It's time for today's Challenge!  
(Everyone moans)  
  
Day 2, 9:31 AM Challenge Area, Shore  
(Both teams are once again split in their two huddles. Steven is seen with a table in front of him covered with a animal-skin tarp)  
Steven: Welcome, Kingawinga and Likihikiha!  
Both Teams: (Random mumbling is heard)  
Steven: Today's challenge is...(Takes off the tarp) ...the Wheel of Inedibles! Each person has to spin the wheel. Whatever it lands on, you must eat that item and swallow all of it. If you are too squirmish to eat it, a point is taken away. First person is Ash!  
Ash: (Spins wheel)  
Steven: A moth larvae.  
Ash: (Stares at it, then slowly picks it up and swallows it, then goes into an upchuck)  
Misty: (Spins wheel, lands on jaguar gallbladder, but she covers her mouth and runs away from the wheel, throwing up)  
Brock: (Spins wheel and gets a small wine glass of antelope urine. Drinks it, then goes to barf)  
Tracey: (Gets a bowl of live maggots. Thinking they are candies, he eats them all without thinking about it twice, but later pukes)  
Jesse: (Gets a Amazon worm, and swallows it, regurgitating it shortly after)  
James: (Gets a really, really, really long slug. Refuses to eat it)  
Nurse Joy: (Gets a very, very, very large spider. Cries while eating it and hacks it up after her turn)  
Officer Jenny: (Gets fresh-cut crocodile tongue. She saw it move and refused to eat it, though she did blow chunks after)  
Cassidy: (Gets a bag of dirt. Eats it with ease, but only soon to discover that it had large worms crawling through it and loses her lunch)  
Butch: (Gets human flesh. Spews before he has a chance to refuse)  
Professor Oak: (Gets a mushroom. Everyone groans in envy, but it was poisonous. Chokes it up)  
Jessibelle: (Gets a very large grub. Cries and doesn't eat it, but very properly coughs up her breakfast)  
Pikachu: (Gets a piece of Ash's hair. Upward-spews its lunch, knowing Ash did not bathe in three weeks)  
Meowth: (Gets a piece of wild pony crap. His stomach forces it back up)  
Steven: I never knew there was so many ways to say "throw up." Anyway, here is the last competitor, Can of Pepsi.  
Can of Pepsi: (Gets a gourmet meal of chicken, steak, shrimp, fries, soda, and chocolate. Everyone's mouths drop open).  
James: The can gets the only good thing in there?!  
Steven: Ironic, isn't it?  
(Everyone turns back to the can. All of its food is gone. Everyone is stupidfied that a can of diet soda ate it all)  
Steven: One last thing...all of you must eat a bite of this dead tapeworm's head covered in maggots dipped in crocodile crap and jaguar urine while I tally the scores.  
(Everyone stares at it and looks to Steven)  
Steven: EAT IT!!!  
(Everyone sickeningly takes a bite. Steven stands up to announce the winner)  
Steven: And Kingawingawa has won! (Steven passes out large buckets to everyone, allowing them to finish throwing up as he explains the rest) Likihikiha will go into Tribal Council tonight! Good luck, everyone!  
  
Day 2, 12:31 PM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Everyone is spread out on the ground, moaning in disgust and pain, except Jessibelle)  
Jessibelle: Lunch is ready!  
(Everyone's stomach rumble, and they run for the forest. They soon come back, and return to their positions)  
  
Day 2, 12:41 PM Likihikiha, Campsite, Misty  
Misty (leaning herself against a tree and holding her stomach): I want Jessibelle to go...she made all of us throw up sixteen times in ten minutes with her lunch. (Stomach grumbles) Ohhhhh...doesn't she get that we're si-  
(Misty ducks her head behind the tree, and sound of throwing up it heard. She returns to look back at the camera and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand)  
Misty: She's just got to go!  
  
Day 2, 4:21 PM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Everyone has recovered from the tapeworm incident. Jessibelle is currently in the rainforest. Everyone else but James is around the campfire. James comes up from another trail of the rainforest and goes up to the campfire)  
James: Ahem...  
(Everyone looks up at him)  
James: (Gets on his knees, his hands together as if praying, and starts to sob) PLEASE!! I beg you! Vote Jessibelle off! I can't stand another minute of this!!  
Misty: We were all going to vote Jessibelle off anyway.  
James: (Cries tears of joy) Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
(Jessibelle's voice and the sound of hooves are heard. Everyone looks up to where the sound is coming from. Jessibelle riding an antelope comes out of the forest, the antelope at high speeds)  
Jessibelle: James!! Come back!  
James: Aaaaaaaahhhh!!! (Runs into the rainforest)  
Jessibelle: (Chases after him on the antelope) Come back, James!  
  
Day 2, 4:23 PM Likihikiha, Rainforest  
James: Aaaaaaaaaah!! Leave me alone!  
Jessibelle: You can't run forever, James!  
(James ducks below a low branch and continues to run)  
Jessibelle: Come back!  
(Jessibelle's neck suddenly hits the low branch. She is thrown from the wild antelope to the ground. James breathes a sigh of relief and returns back to camp)  
  
Day 2, 8:01 PM Likihikiha, Tribal Council  
Steven: You guys are late.  
Officer Jenny: By one minute.  
Steven: Anyhoo...prepare to vote for the one you want off the most! Misty, you're first.  
(Misty goes up to podium and writes down Jessibelle)  
Misty: I've had enough of you. Plain and simple.  
Tracey: (Writes Jessibelle) I can't stand your cooking.  
James: (Writes Jessibelle, as long as a little message) I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!  
Officer Jenny: (Writes Jessibelle) Your accent is growing highly on my nerves.  
Butch: (Writes Jessibelle) Strange and quick to act.  
Pikachu: (Draws a little picture of Jessibelle since he can't write) Pika pi, pikachu, pika pika pikachu pika pi pika, pikachu pika chu pika pi pikachu!  
Can of Pepsi: (Writes Jessibelle somehow) ...  
Steven: I'll tally the votes. (Goes and gets the basket) Alright...Jessibelle...Jessibelle...Jessibelle...Jessibelle...Jessibelle...a nice little picture of Jessibelle, and...  
(Steven squinks to read the message)  
Steven: Yes, my vote is Jessibelle. But I have one thing to say. I hate you! You're strange and annoying and your IQ must be equal to a bologna sandwich. Wait, you know what? I take that back, I don't want to insult the sandwich. Leave me alone, for once! I don't like you, and you're not supposed to like me. Quit chasing me, leave me alone, shut up, quit acting like an idiot, and get a life!! (Steven turns to back) Don't you even notice that you're acting like this? Chasing people all over the place, yelling at them to be proper in whatever they do! I suggest you leave my friends Jesse and Meowth out of this as well. They've never done anything to you! And about today, you really set my temper! I have been drained of everything I've eaten in the past week along with stomach fluids. I HATE YOU!  
(Everyone looks at James, who smiles)  
Steven: Well, Jessibelle, looks like it's time for you to go! Get your staff.  
(Jessibelle cries as she brings her staff over and Steven extinguishes it)  
Steven: The tribe has spoken. No one ever liked you anyway.  
(Jessibelle runs off and cries into the night)  
Steven: Well, Likihikiha, time for a little shut-eye. Goodnight!  
  
Day 2, 8:51 PM Likihikiha, Tent  
James: YES! I'm free! Bwahahahaha!! I've never felt this wonderful feeling of freedom as strongly before! And you know what?! I love it!!! I LOVE THE WORLD!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!  
Misty: James, SHUT UP!!  



	2. The Airlift

[Insert disclaimers that no one reads anyway here]  
  
Survivor: Season 4 - The Amazon Rainforest  
Updates on People Kicked Off  
KingawingawaLikihikiha  
  
AshMisty  
  
BrockTracey  
  
JesseJames  
  
Nurse JoyOfficer Jenny  
  
CassidyButch  
  
Professor OakJessibelle  
  
Delia KetchumPikachu  
  
MeowthA Can of Pepsi  
  
Day 3, 5:03 AM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Everyone is asleep except Ash, who is by the river bank, fishing for something edible)  
Ash: (Yawns) Why does all the fish come out this early?  
(Ash wavers back and forth. He then falls asleep, falling into the river. A crocodile swims up and begins to chew on his arm)  
Ash: (Wakes up) Huh...er...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
(Ash scrambles out of the water, but the crocodile grabs his leg with his mouth and starts to pull him back)  
Ash: Aaaaaahhh!! Aaaaaahhh!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
(Everyone wakes up and comes out of tent. They then start to watch)  
Jesse (says boredly): (is sitting down on a stump, resting her head on her hands) Think we should save him?  
Meowth (also says boredly): (is standing up with both hands behind his head) Nah.  
  
Day 3, 6:30 AM Likihikiha, Tent  
(Everyone sets up and yawns)  
Misty: Hey...where's James?  
(Everyone comes out of the tent, to see James currently cooking a delicious breakfast)  
James: (Turns around) 'Morning, everyone!  
(Likihikiha blinks)  
James: I'm making a breakfast for you all! I hope you don't mind that there's so much...  
Butch: James...are you OK?  
James: OK? OK?!?! I feel great! I'm free! And I have you guys to thank for it! (Starts humming as he returns to fixing breakfast)  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
Misty: I agree.  
  
Day 3, 7:02 AM Kingawingawa, River Bank  
(Everyone is sitting by the river bank, the older people sitting a safe distance away while Ash is wading knee-deep in the water, a spear made from a branch in his hand)  
Brock: Ash, we should give up. That croc's not coming back.  
Ash: Yes he is! I can sense it!  
Brock: Eui...  
Cassidy: (Yawns) Let's go do something constructive, like paint tribal designs on our face and make traditional costumes, then dance around a fire while chanting.  
Nurse Joy: Alright.  
(The six go back to their campsite)  
Ash (Has his shirts, hat, and shoes off while his pant legs are rolled up to his thighs, grasping the spear firmly) Yes. I am the mighty Ash Ketchum. I shall destroy each nemesis I wonder across. Yes. That is I.  
  
Day 3, 7: 14 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Everyone has finished James' breakfast)  
Tracey: Delicious! My compliments to the chef.  
Misty: Brock couldn't even make a meal that good. Do you have a secret ingredient?  
James: (Nods) Cobra poison.  
(Everyone's eyes get big)  
James: (Laughs) I'm just kidding.  
Misty: (Laughs) Don't joke about that!  
(Everyone suddenly starts to feel woozily. They all collapse on the ground)  
James: Huh...? (Checks the seasoning he used, sees that it _is_ poison) Whoops.  
(James drops the bottle and runs away)  
  
Day 3, 8:41 AM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Everyone is busy at work. Jesse is currently making a canoe with Brock helping her, Nurse Joy is making a medication out of rainforest berries, Cassidy is gathering fruit in the forest, Professor Oak is looking for firewood in the forest, and Meowth is climbing a tree above Professor Oak trying to get a coconut)  
Meowth: Almost...got it...  
(Meowth is in the same tree as Brock was in. He stretches his arm as far as it will go. The coconut falls down on his head, making him fall to the ground, screaming)  
Professor Oak: Huh? (Looks up)  
(Meowth falls on Professor Oak's head. Both are KO'ed)  
  
Day 3, 8:51 AM Challenge Area, Shore  
(The teams are once again at the shore in their swimming clothing)  
Steven: Hello teams! Having fun?  
(Unenthusiastic mumbles of "yea, sure," "whatever," and "no" are heard)  
Steven: Awesome! Today's challenge is quite simple. You have to stand up on these logs as long as possible. Whoever stands on them the longest wins the challenge for their team! Whoever's team loses has to go to Tribal Council and vote off a member. Survivor teams, get on your mark!  
(Everyone runs out to the ocean and gets on a log)  
Steven: Start the clocks!  
(The clocks start. Everyone stands for a while, until Butch notices his log start to move)  
Butch: Hey, what the...?  
(The "log" openes its eyes. Butch realizes it's not a log after all)  
Butch: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Alligator!  
Tracey: Actually, Butch, that's a crocodile. Crocodile's snouts are much longer and you can see most of their teeth when its mouth closes, while alligator's snout is shorter and less teeth are revealed.  
Butch: Aaaaahhh!!  
Steven: Now what's a crocodile doing in the ocean?  
Butch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!  
(The crocodile gets annoyed. It starts to swim quickly, making Butch fall off into the ocean)  
Steven: Butch, you're out.  
(Butch has fainted)  
(Several hours go by. Everyone soon starts to get hungry)  
Steven: (Brings out a plate of oranges for everyone) I have oranges over here! If you're hungry then come on over!  
Butch: (Starts to eat his bowl of oranges while watching boredly)  
James: I can't take much more of this!!  
Misty: Don't do it, James! We already have one team member out!  
James: But I'm hungry!  
Misty: YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!!  
James: Screw this! (James holds his breath and dives in the water and swims back to shore, grateful for something to eat)  
Misty: Agh...  
Ash: Haha! Misty, your team is losing!  
Misty: Shut up, Ash.  
Ash: Misty's losing, Misty's losing!  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
Misty: Ash, will you- (Misty slips and falls into the water)  
Ash: Hahahaha!!  
Misty: Grrr...(swims back to shore)  
Ash: Not one person lost yet!  
(Jesse jumps in water)  
Ash: WHAT are you doing?  
Jesse: Dammit, can't I get something to eat? I haven't eaten in two days.  
Ash: Fine!  
(Time goes by. Eventually, more and more people go off. It's now between Ash and the Can of Pepsi)  
Ash: (Concentrates on the can)  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
Ash: (Ash's mind swells as he concentrates)  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
Ash: AAAAAHHHHHH! Why won't he fall?  
Misty: What are you trying to do?  
Ash: Trying to knock him off with my telekinesis!  
Misty: I know they say everyone has that gift if they just practice it, but I don't know about Ash.  
Ash: (Suddenly slips and falls off. He then swims to the surface) NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Steven: Likihikiha wins!  
Likihikiha: Yea!!  
(Likihikiha swims out into the water to congratulate their teammate, but they all get cramps from currently eating)  
Misty: The pain!!!  
(Everyone disappears under the water)  
  
Day 3, 1:28 PM Challenge Area, Shore  
(Everyone that has nearly drowned is back on shore and has been currently resuscitated)  
Misty: Hunh...? What happened?  
Steven: You guys won!  
Misty: No! I mean what just happened now?  
Steven: Oh...oh, yea...you guys drowned...no big deal.  
Misty: From eating a single orange slice?  
Steven: You gotta wait 30 minutes!  
Misty: But I waited over 3 hours!  
Brock (his face red and his eyes dreamy): I did mouth-to-mouth with Officer Jenny! I'm the luckiest guy in the word!  
Officer Jenny: ...  
Butch (cowers away from Brock a little bit): Who else did you do that to?  
Brock: Pikachu.  
(Everyone's eyes get wide)  
Brock: What?! Jesse did mouth-to-mouth to James but you're not complaining about that!  
(Brock is soon knocked out cold by Jesse's fist)  
  
Day 3, 2:21 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(It has started to rain. Everyone is in the shelter, laying on their sleeping bags)  
Cassidy: Great. Another Tribal Council.  
Nurse Joy: I hate to vote people off...  
Brock: At least it was better than the Wheel of Inedibles...  
(Everyone cringes)  
Jesse: Don't remind me of that.  
Ash: Actually, that larvae tasted quite good! I can see why they eat them around these parts.  
(Everything is silent for a while)  
Brock: ...I can't believe my lips touched Officer Jenny's.  
Ash: I can't believe your lips touched my Pikachu's.  
Brock: No one else would.  
Ash: I was going to. I wanted to.  
(Everyone stares at Ash)  
  
Day 3, 3:01 PM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Everyone is in the shelter, complaining)  
Misty: I'm cold.  
Tracey: I'm wet.  
James: I'm hungry.  
Butch: I'm thirsty.  
Can of Pepsi: ...  
(Everyone looks over at Can of Pepsi)  
Misty: A nice cool soda would be nice...  
James: Yea...especially Pepsi...  
Tracey: And it's diet...  
(Everyone stares at Can of Pepsi, all inching closer to it)  
(Can of Pepsi falls on its side and rolls out of the shelter. Everyone struggles to get up and follows it)  
(Can of Pepsi rolls faster. Everyone runs as fast as they can after it. It then goes into the jungle and rolls down a hill. It is muddy, but everyone continues to run after it down the hill. Suddenly, Butch slips, knocking everyone down. They all roll down the hill in a tangled ball. Can of Pepsi stops and is run over and slightly dented. Everyone gets up. Misty gets to Can of Pepsi first and grabs it up)  
Misty: It's mine!  
Tracey: (Grabs it out of her hands) No, it's mine! (Holds it over his head in victory)  
James: (Takes it) No, it's all mine! Bwahahahahaha!!  
Butch: (Snatches it) I saw it first!  
Officer Jenny (Stomps down hard on his foot. Butch cries in pain and throws the can in the air): No, it's mine!  
(Everyone starts to fight. It rolls over to Pikachu, while everyone else is kicking, punching, slapping, pinching, choking, cussing each other out, and other insults)  
Pikachu: Cha? (Pikachu picks up the can and opens it. It then drinks the contents all up and holds in empty can up in victory. Everyone stops trying to kill each other)Misty, Tracey, James, Officer Jenny, and Butch: NOOOOOOOO!!  
Pikachu: (Sweatdrops) Chu...? Pika pika, pikachu!  
(Everyone chases Pikachu. They then run back to the campsite, to come face-to-face with Steven)  
Steven: What's going on, you guys better not be-...oh, no...  
(Steven notices the empty can. Pikachu hands it to Steven. Steven takes it with both hands, drops to his knees, and cries)  
Steven: WHY?! It was such a good can. Why?  
Pikachu: (Looks down guiltily) Cha...  
Misty: We tried to stop him.  
James: Yea! But he was too fast.  
Tracey: Um-hum! But we continued chasing him.  
Butch: We tried and tried...but it was too late.  
Officer Jenny: He had already drunken all of the Pepsi...  
Steven: (sob) Why, (sniffle) Pikachu?!  
(A helicopter comes out of no where and lands. Paramedics come out and put the empty Can of Pepsi on an airlift bed and flies away)  
Misty: Where are they taking him to?  
Steven: To go get...refilled...  
(Everyone gasps)  
Steven: This could take days...put Pepsi back in him, seal him up...and there's always the dangers of being filled with...Coca-Cola...  
(Everyone gasps again)  
  
Day 3, 5:23 PM Kingawingawa, Mailbox  
(The rain has stopped. Jesse and Meowth are walking to their mailbox that has mysteriously appeared. They find a note carved in a piece of tree bark)  
Jesse: Let's see what we have today...  
(The two read over the note. Meowth gasps)  
Jesse: Dear Lord...  
(They run back to the campsite, note in hand)  
  
Day 3, 5:25 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Jesse and Meowth has just come back from the mailbox)  
Jesse: Can of Pepsi has been airlifted!!!  
(Everyone stops what they're doing and go up to Jesse and Meowth)  
Professor Oak: What do you mean?  
Jesse: (reads note) Now you're all here but not to stay, a member of Likihikiha has gone away. Can of Pepsi has been drunken but Pikachu, leaving the members of Likihikiha to say "see you..." He has been airlifted to the nearest town, and...uh...what rhymes with town? Frown, frown! Yea...while Likihikiha cries and frowns.  
(Everyone gasps)  
Ash: Pikachu is so lucky...I wanted some Pepsi!  
  
Day 3, 8:00 PM Kingawingawa, Tribal Council  
(Steven's eyes are red from crying and gasps while talking)  
Steven: (Sniff) OK, you (sob) know what to (gasp) do. (Steven gets down on his knees and bursts into tears)  
Ash: (Goes to podium and writes Jesse) You've been my worst enemy for nearly three years now. I can't trust you. (folds vote and puts in basket)  
Brock: (Writes Ash) Sorry, Ash, once again, I am in the Alliance and the girls said if I didn't vote for you then they would literally set my hair ablaze and tie me to a tall tree while throwing sharp pointy things at me...sorry.  
Jesse: (Writes Ash) That's right, you twerp. You're next!  
Cassidy: (Writes Ash) Even though I didn't hear Jesse, the same thing she said.  
Nurse Joy: (Writes Brock) I hope you go off soon...and quit staring at my rear!  
Professor Oak: (Writes Ash and shudders) I still can't stand you.  
Meowth: (Writes Ash) Um-hum.  
Steven: I'll (sob) go get the votes...  
(Steven briings back tohe votes, but not before tripping over a root and falling flat on his face)  
Steven: (Sniff) Alright...Ash, Brock, Ash, Ash, Jesse, Ash, and Ash.  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Steven: Yes. get your torch and bring it up here.  
Ash: (Sticks out tongue) Make me!  
Steven: BRING UP YOUR DAMN TORCH!  
Ash: Fine.  
(Ash brings up torch and Steven extinguishes it)  
Steven: The tribe has spoken.  
Ash: (Smiles, flips everyone off, and runs into the forest, laughing)  
(Everyone stares after Ash and blinks)  
Steven: Well, good night Kingawingawa, good luck!  
  
Who's to go next? Will Can of Pepsi be OK? Who's the winner? Am I asking too many questions? Tune in for the next episode of Survivor: The Amazon Rainforest...


	3. The Pink-Hearted Underwear

Survivor: Season 4 - The Amazon Rainforest  
Updates on People Kicked Off  
KingawingawaLikihikiha  
  
AshMisty  
  
BrockTracey  
  
JesseJames  
  
Nurse JoyOfficer Jenny  
  
CassidyButch  
  
Professor OakJessibelle  
  
Delia KetchumPikachu  
  
MeowthA Can of Pepsi  
  
Day 4, 4:02 AM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Nurse Joy and Professor Oak are the only ones asleep. The Alliance are discussing important matters, while sitting around the campfire)  
Jesse: Brock, I'm beginning not to trust you.  
Brock: Huh? Why?  
Cassidy: Because you were friends with that kid, Ash.  
Brock: So?  
Meowth: Any friend of Ash is an enemy of ours.  
Brock: But-  
Jesse: The only way you can stay in is...  
Meowth: Dance around the campfire on your hands in your boxer shorts while singing "All Star!"  
Jesse: Brilliant idea, Meowth! (Laughs)  
(A few minutes later...)  
Brock: (Is on his hands in his boxer shorts, dancing around the fire) Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play, hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid...  
(Jesse, Cassidy and Meowth are in histerical riots, laughing so hard they're crying)  
Brock: And all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold...  
Jesse: Ahahaha! Keep (giggle) going, Brock!  
Brock: (Stands up) No!  
Cassidy: Ahahaha...huh? No? NO?!  
Brock: Yes.  
Cassidy: So you'll keep going?  
Brock: No.  
Cassidy: So now you're out.  
Brock: Yes.  
Cassidy: Then keep dancing.  
Brock: No.  
Cassidy: Will you make up your mind!  
Brock: Yes, I'm out of the Alliance, no, I'm not going to dance.  
Cassidy: Fine. Trator.  
Jesse: Wait...are those...covered with pink hearts?!  
(Jesse points to Brock's boxers. All three stare at first, then burst out laughing again)  
Brock: (Blushing) Quit making fun of me! Waaaaaaahhhh! (Goes and runs in the tent)  
Jesse: That was amusing.  
Cassidy: This is all your fault. If it wasn't for you, we'd have more members in the Alliance!  
Jesse: MY fault?! It was Meowth who thought of it!  
Meowth: But yous twos wanted a meeting!  
Jesse: Fine! I'm out of the Alliance!  
Cassidy: Me too!  
Meowth: Meowth three!  
(All storm off to the tent)  
  
Day 4, 6:12 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(The sun has just started to peek over the horizon. Misty is standing by the fire, watching the sunrise)  
Misty: Aaaaah...sunrises are so romantic...  
Tracey: You said it.  
Misty: (Jumps three feet in the air) Aaaah!  
Tracey: Sorry, Misty. Heh heh.  
Misty: That's not funny! (Takes out her mallet and bashes him over the head with it)  
(James is sitting by the river bank)  
James: (sniffle) I remember when Jesse used to hit me over the head with a mallet when I did something stupid...(Looks over to Pikachu and Butch)  
(Pikachu and Butch are arguing what they should have for breakfast at the "diner")  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Butch: Bananas!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Butch: Bananas!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Butch: Coconuts!  
Pikachu: Pika pi!  
Butch: Yea, you're right, bananas it is.  
Pikachu: (Sweatdrops) CHA?!  
(Butch laughs. Pikachu slashes him across the face with its tiny paws)  
James: (sob) And I remember when Meowth used to slash me across the face whenever he'd get mad at me...  
(Misty and Tracey are currently arguing with each other)  
James: (cries) AND I REMEMBER WHEN WE ALL ARGUED WITH EACH OTHER!!!  
(Everyone looks over at James, sweatdropping)  
Misty: James! Will you stop it already?! You've seen each other every day at the Challenge Area!  
(Pikachu gets a sly smile on his face, then goes over to the river bank and thundershocks James)  
James: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!  
Pikachu: (giggles)  
James: (Eyes get big and teary, then hugs Pikachu) Thank you, Pikachu!! Thank you for bringing back routine!!  
(Everyone sweatdrops and returns to what they were doing)  
  
Day 4, 6:21 AM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Everyone has just woken up. Cassidy, Brock, Jesse, and Meowth are all staying away from each other)  
Nurse Joy: (extremely, so extremely it's scary, cheerfully) Good morning, everyone!! It's such a beautiful day! Just like in the song!  
(Nurse Joy starts to sing "Beautiful Day" while the former Alliance rolls their eyes and grumbles. Unfortunately, Nurse Joy can't sing)  
Nurse Joy: It's a beeeeeeeauuuuuutiiiiiiifuuuuuul daaaaaaay! The sky falls and you feel like it's a beeeeeeauuuuutiiiiifuuuuul daaaaaay! Don't let it get awaaaaaaay!  
(Everyone, except for Professor Oak, screams and covers their ears)  
Professor Oak: (Joins in, but he can't sing either) Tooooooooouch me, take me to that other plaaaaaace! Teach me, looooooove, I know I'm not a hopeless case!  
(Jesse, Cassidy, Brock, and Meowth scream at the top of their lungs and run in the forest, hands covering their ears)  
Nurse Joy: Think that worked?  
Professor Oak: Yes indeed. You sing absolutely awful.  
Nurse Joy: (giggles) Why thank you, Professor! So do you!  
(Both laugh)  
  
Day 4, 6:21 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
Misty: Oh...my...  
Officer Jenny: What is that...evil noise?! (Covers ears) It's awful!  
James: Actually, it sounds like Nurse Joy and Professor Oak singing U2's "Beautiful Day" to Jesse, Cassidy, Brock, and Meowth because they kept them up late last night due to an argument that broke up the Alliance because Jesse, Cassidy, and Meowth made Brock dance around the campfire on his hands in his boxers singing "All Star" by Smash Mouth so he can stay in the Alliance because they were getting suspicious of him, at...exactly 4:02 AM last night.  
(Everyone looks to James with wide eyes)  
James: ...what?  
Tracey: Ahem...well, anyway...it's stopped.  
Butch: Hallelujah!  
  
Day 4, 7:33 AM Kingawingawa, Amazon River  
(Jesse and Brock, even through arguments, had finished the small boat. It was only for two, so only they went to go look for food or anything useful. Each of them has a paddle, and Brock is up front)  
Jesse: Brock, stop here.  
Brock: (Tries to stop but the river current carries them on) I can't! The current's too strong!  
Jesse: Let's row the other way!  
(They try to escape from the current by turning around and rowing, but it drags them on as they scream and yell for help. Jesse suddenly hears gushing water behind her)  
Jesse: What the? (Turns around to see a waterfall. Screams) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! We're going to die!  
Brock: Don't be silly. We'll just yell for help and-...OH MY LORD!!  
Jesse: Row!  
(The two row as hard as possible. Slowly but surely, they return to the bank beside the campsite)  
Nurse Joy: Oh, my, what happened?  
Jesse: (Falls on the ground)  
Brock: (Does the same) Save me, Nurse Joy!  
Nurse Joy: Oh, I'll go get my First Aid kit!  
(Nurse Joy returns soon with first aid. She gently patches up Brock's hands which are raw from rowing. Brock then gets a nosebleed)  
Nurse Joy: ...  
Brock: (Sweatdrops) Uh...I hit my nose on the canoe! Yea! That's it!  
(Jesse starts laughing. Brock glares at her and sighs)  
  
Day 4, 8:00 AM Challenge Area, Waterfall on Cliff  
Steven: Welcome Kingawingawa and Likihikiha to today's Challenge! Anything interesting happen today?  
Jesse: We discovered Brock wears pink-hearted underwear.  
Cassidy: Nurse Joy and Professor Oak sang to us.  
Jesse: We were nearly dragged down a waterfall.  
Cassidy: And Brock got a nosebleed from Nurse Joy.  
(Everyone, including Steven, looks at Brock and laughs. He just sweatdrops)  
Steven: Alright, today's challenge is a little scary but again, simple. Each member of your team must jump over this waterfall into the ocean. You must then swim to the boat and get in, then wait for your other team members. Whoever's team jumps the fastest wins. Survivors, on your mark!  
(Everyone gets ready)  
Steven: Go!  
(The first two are Brock and Misty. Misty jumps off with ease, but Brock gets nervous and hesitates, then jumps. The next two are Jesse and Tracey. Jesse jumps off in pure style which deserves a score of 10, while Tracey holds his breath, yet screams all the way. Nurse Joy and James come up. James is about to forfeit until he trips and falls. Nurse Joy realizes what's happening and jumps. Cassidy and Officer Jenny are up. Cassidy jumps, but falls the wrong way, hits the water, and is knocked out cold. Officer Jenny follows, while Cassidy is being floated to her boat by Brock. Professor Oak and Butch come up. Butch falls but hits the side of the cliff all the way down. Professor Oak nearly has a heart attack, but jumps. The last two are Pikachu and Meowth. Meowth, surpirsingly, jumps in first, because Pikachu is about to electrocute him to make Meowth hesistate)  
Steven: And Likihikiha wins! After this Tribal Council, your two teams will combine to become a whole new tribe! Good luck!  
(Likihikiha cheers. Kingawingawa boo's)  
  
Day 4, 1:25 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Everyone is arguing)  
Jesse: This is the most disfunctional team in this show!  
Meowth: It's your fault, Cassidy!  
Cassidy: MY fault? You piece of fuzzy crap, it's your fault!  
Brock: Why don't you both shut up?!  
Nurse Joy: Now, now...  
(Everyone glares at Nurse Joy. They then continue to argue)  
  
Day 4, 1:41 Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Jesse is sitting on her knees on the ground, a little ways away from the campsite)  
Jesse: I can't believe these people! Likihikiha seems to be a much better team!  
(Suddenly, from no where, a jaguar appear, Jesse's lipstick in mouth)  
Jesse: Ah! Not my Morning Rosebud Pink!  
(The jaguar swallows it. It suddenly starts to hiccup, and pink foam comes from its mouth. Jesse screams and runs)  
  
Day 4, 1:45 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Jesse is running from the jungle. A jaguar is running too, pink foam on its mouth. But instead of the jaguar chasing Jesse, Jesse is chasing the jaguar)  
Jesse: (Throws various items at the jaguar) That was one of my favorite colors! You (censored, censored censored censored...still censored...censored...censored censored censored)!!  
(The jaguar suddenly finds Jesse's cosmetic bag. Jesse's eyes get wide. All then happens in slow motion)  
Jesse: Noooooooooooo!!!  
Jaguar: Rowr?!  
(Jesse tackles the jaguar, then throws it in the river. Everyone watches with interest. End slow motion)  
  
Day 4, 3:22 PM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(It suddenly starts to rain. Everyone is in the shelter, laying on their sleeping bags)  
Misty: It's probably going to rain forever...how long have we been under the shelter, Jenny?  
Officer Jenny: Eleven seconds.  
Misty: Ah.  
(Tracey then falls asleep. Everyone sets up and grins)  
  
Day 4, 4:45 PM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Tracey currently has blush and eyeshadow on his face. He also has on some of Officer Jenny's red lipstick, his hair up in pigtails, and a N Sync T-shirt on that says, "I love N Sync!" at the bottom of a dramatic picture of the five pretty-boys)  
Misty: (giggles) Wake up, Tracey!  
Tracey: Huh...? Oh, sorry, I must've dozed off.  
James: (Bursts out laughing, then stops himself)  
Officer Jenny: You have something on your face...here...take this...(giggle)  
(Officer Jenny hands Tracey her compact)  
Tracey: Oh, tha-SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS!!!  
(Everyone then bursts out laughing. Tracey runs out in the rain and washes all the make-up off and takes the pigtails out of his hair. He then runs inside the tent and sits down again)  
Tracey: OK, OK, you all had you laugh...  
James: I nenver knew you liked N Sync, Tracey.  
Tracey: (Eyes get big) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Get it off!! (Rips off the shirt revealing his safe, N Sync free green shirt under)  
(Everyone laughs again)  
Tracey: (Under breath) OK, you may have put Misty's and Officer Jenny's make-up on me, you may have put my hair in pigtails, but an N Sync shirt...you have gone too far. You will see. Yes. You will see...(Suddenly bursts out laughing evilly) Bwahahahaha!  
James: (Eyes get big) That's MY evil laugh!  
Tracey: (Turns to James, an evil aurora in his eyes. James sweatdrops and slides back) Oh, James? Did I steal your evil laugh? Well, it's mine now! Mwahahahaha!!  
James: That wasn't mine. Bwahahahaha!! Not mwahahahaha!!  
Tracey: (Slaps forehead) Crap.  
  
Day 4, 8:00 PM Kingawingawa, Tribal Council  
Steven: Alright, guys, time for Tribal Council. You know the rules, go up there and vote, Brock!  
Brock: (Writes Cassidy) Jesse, Meowth, or you!  
Jesse: (Writes Cassidy) Ugh! I can't stand her!!  
Cassidy: (Writes Brock) He wears pink-hearted underwear! I thought he was straight!  
Nurse Joy: (Writes Cassidy) Just 'cos.  
Professor Oak: (Writes Cassidy) Just 'cos too.  
Meowth: (Writes Cassidy) Just 'cos as well.  
Steven: (Retrieves the votes) Five for Cassidy, one for Brock! Cassidy, it's time to go!  
(Cassidy's mouth drops open, but she gets her staff anyway. She brings it up and Steven extinguishes the flame)  
Steven: The tribe has spoken.  
(Cassidy walks off into the night, furious)  
Steven: Well, good night, Kingawingawa! Good luck with tomorrow!  
  
Wait until next time for Episode #4!


	4. The Arrest

Survivor: Season 4 - The Amazon Rainforest  
Updates on People Kicked Off  
KingawingawaLikihikiha  
  
AshMisty  
  
Brock Tracey  
  
Jesse James  
  
Nurse JoyOfficer Jenny  
  
Cassidy Butch  
  
Professor Oak Jessibelle  
  
Delia Ketchum Pikachu  
  
Meowth A Can of Pepsi  
  
  
Day 5, 6:20 AM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(A scream of pain is heard throughout the campsite. Everyone bolts awake and jumps out of the tent, still in their sleeping wear, to see Professor Oak on the ground, clutching his wrist and screaming, on the ground)  
Nurse Joy: Oh, dear, what is it Professor?  
Professor Oak: I was bitten by a recluse spider!! Aaaah!!  
(Everyone runs over to the professor while Joy gets her medical kit)  
Brock: Did you know that if a recluse spider bites you, in a matter of hours the flesh around your wound would rot, and you can possibly die from ita venom?  
(The Professor's eyes get wide)  
Nurse Joy: Baaaack! Now, let's see that bite.  
Professor Oak: See?  
(Everyone steps back, disgusted. The bite is swelled up like a Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade balloon)  
Brock, Jesse: Eeeeeeew...  
Meowth: Well, da guy's so old he'll die soon anyway.  
Brock: The younger, better looking people always last longer on the show, too.  
Professor Oak: (Mumbles) Kids...  
Nurse Joy: (Sticks a tube attached to a small glass beaker with a vacuum-like suction on it) This won't hurt-  
Professor Oak: Whew...  
Nurse Joy: -much.  
(Nurse Joy starts to extract the poison from his arm with the device)  
Professor Oak: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!  
Nurse Joy: Stop thrashing, Professor!  
Professor Oak: THE PAIN!!!!  
Nurse Joy: Just half an hour more and you'll be as good as new!  
(Brock, Jesse, and Meowth are all laughing)  
  
Day 5, 6:23 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(James is cooking breakfast over the campfire while everyone else is around it, sitting on their seats made of logs)  
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu! Pika pika pikachu pika!  
James: (Without looking up from the frying pan of rice) Translate, Pokémon Watcher.  
Tracey: Pikachu says that he wants fried eggs over easy.  
James: We don't have any eggs. All we have is coconuts, bananas, and rice.  
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pika pi!  
Tracey: He wants ramen.  
James: We don't have any ramen...the closest thing that we have to ramen is rice.  
Pikachu: Pika, pikachu pika pika, pikachu pika pi chu pika pi, pikachu pika chu pikachu pika pi pika! Pika pika chu pikachu pika pi pika!  
Tracey: He says "'Kay."  
James: Is that all he said?  
Tracey: (Sweatdrops) Well, he said bite me and kiss my furry yellow rear.  
James: (Sweatdrops without looking up from the pan) Is that so?  
(James puts everyone's rice in the coconut bowls back from the falling-in-the-well incident, covers them in soy sauce, and hands them out to everyone. He then takes his bowl and set of chopsticks and sits down)  
Officer Jenny: (Inspects rice, picking through it with her chopsticks) Hmmm...AHA!! (Jumps up) So, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Cook-This-Time-And-Try-To-Poison-You-Because-I'm-With-Team-Rocket...  
James: I always cook.  
Officer Jenny: Ha! Trying to untangle your way out, eh?  
Everyone: ...  
(Officer Jenny takes out a set of handcuffs from no where and tackles James to the ground, his face in the sand. She pins him down while locking his hands behind his back with the handcuffs)  
Officer Jenny: Anything you say can and will be used against you!  
James: Ah!! Let me go!  
Officer Jenny: You're coming with me!  
James: You made me spill my rice!  
Steven: (Comes out of no where) Hey, what's going on?  
Officer Jenny: (Makes James stand up by pulling up on the handcuffs) I'm taking this delinquent to jail!!  
Steven: ...  
James: She's insane!! Help!!  
Steven: Now, Jenny, what made you think that he needs to go to jail?!  
(Officer Jenny picks up her bowl and shows her what she found in the rice)  
Officer Jenny: He tried to poison me!!  
Steven: ...that's soy sauce.  
Officer Jenny: Ha! A very likely explanation!!  
(This goes on for a while. An hour later...)  
Steven: She sells sea shells by the sea shore!  
Officer Jenny: See shells she sells by se shee sore! Darn it! How about eight out of fifteen?  
(Everyone is watching them. They managed to steal Officer Jenny's handcuff key and James is now out of the handcuffs)  
Steven: Alright. Shesellsseashellsbytheseashore!  
Officer Jenny: See shells...oh, screw this! (Officer Jenny stomps off to the jungle)  
Misty: ...that was interesting.  
Tracey: Um-hum.  
  
Day 5, 7:41 AM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Professor Oak is lying on the ground, moaning in pain, while Nurse Joy, very cheerfully, is wrapping his wrist with a cloth)  
Nurse Joy: Now! That's better...  
(Brock is watching them while cooking)  
Jesse: (Points to the pan) What is that? It looks like meat.  
Brock: It is. I managed to get some of a jaguar's kill back in the rainforest.  
Jesse: So...what kind of meat is it?  
Brock: (shrugs) Beats me. But we'll all find out soon enough. (Flips the meat over with a wooden fork)  
Jesse: I hope it's fresh...the last thing I want to get is salmonella with a nurse over here that has no clue what she's doing.  
Nurse Joy: La la la la la...  
Meowth: Did you say salmon?  
  
Day 5, 9:01 AM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(Officer Jenny comes back from within the jungle with a crocodile chained up with handcuffs. Everyone looks over to her and sweatdrops)  
Misty: What are you doing...?  
Officer Jenny: This crocodile is under arrest for Pokémon poaching!  
Tracey: Jenny?  
Officer Jenny: Yes, Tracey?  
Tracey: There are no Pokémon on this island except Ash's Pikachu and Meowth on the other team.  
Officer Jenny (yelling): I know what I'm doing, so you shut up!!!! Come with me, crocodile, let's take you to that little one-cell prison!  
Crocodile: (Rips through the handcuffs with its teeth and turns on Officer Jenny, growling)  
Officer Jenny: HOW DARE YOU!!  
Crocodile: (Runs and jumps in the river)  
Officer Jenny: (Runs after it) Come back here!!!  
Everyone: ...  
Butch: So, Misty, you were saying...?  
Misty: Oh, yes. So then he said that she said that you said that I said...  
  
Day 5, 12:00 PM Challenge Area, Cliffs  
Steven: Welcome, everyone!! Today's challenge is a quiz challenge...on Pokémon! Each team will stand in a single-file line, the first person holding four cards labeled "A," "B," "C," and "D." I will ask a multiple-choice question, and you will hold up the answer on your card. Let's get started!  
(Brock and Misty are up first)  
Steven: This will kill your Pokémon: A) potion, B) a banana, C) poison, D) Brock's charm.  
(Misty holds up "D" and Brock holds up "C")  
Steven: Misty's got it!  
(Brock sweatdrops and goes to the back of the line while Jesse comes up, and Misty switching places with Tracey)  
Steven: According to the polls, which is the best looking guy on Pokémon? A) Brock, B) James, C) Tracey, D) Professor Oak....right...  
(Tracey holds up "C" while smoothing back his hair with his hand, a huge grin on his face. Jesse, however, rolls her eyes, and while slightly blushing, holds up "B")  
Steven: Sorry, Tracey, but Jesse's got it! B!  
James: (Sticks his tongue out at Brock, who sticks his tongue out back at James)  
(Nurse Joy and James come up)  
Steven: Who are the coolest characters on the animé? A) Ash-tachi, B) Gary and his cheerleaders, C) Team Rocket, and D) Ash's temporary friends.  
(James, with no thought, holds up "C," while Nurse Joy holds up "A")  
Steven: The answer is C!  
(Jesse, James, Meowth, and Butch all are laughing at Misty, Brock, and Tracey)  
Misty: How come THEY get all the complimenting questions?!  
Steven: (scratches head) I...don't know...(mumbling) Damn producer...  
(Professor Oak and Officer Jenny come up)  
Steven: Kurt is...A) a Pokémon professor, B) a Pokéball expert, C) a Pokémon master, or D) a 40-year-old overweight cashier at Walmart that's been divorced seven times, burned down all of his family's homes, and has escaped the insane asylum nine times.  
(Professor Oak holds up "B," and Jenny, being currently crazed at the time, holds up "D")  
Steven: That point goes to you, Oak!  
(Meowth and Butch come up)  
Steven: How many times has Tribe Likihikiha thrown up after facing The Wheel of Inedibles and Jessibelle's cooking all together? A) Seven, B) Nineteen, C) Forty-four, D) One hundred twenty-eight.  
(Meowth, not sure, holds up "B," but Butch, very familiar with it, holds up "D")  
Steven: Sorry, Meowth, but Butch has it!  
(Pikachu comes up, along with Brock again since there is an odd number of players)  
Steven: The most hated popular Pokémon is...A) Meowth, B) Togepi, C) Pikachu, D) Marill.  
(Pikachu holds up "A" while Brock holds up "B" with a disguisted look at his face)  
Steven: That's right, Brock! Now it's time for a Tie-Breaker! Jesse, James, will you please come up here?  
(Jesse and James exchange nervous glances, then walk up to Steven)  
Steven: Alright, you two are going to jump off this cliff as many times as possible without being knocked out unconscious. Whoever is still conscious and/or alive at the end of the round wins!!  
Jesse: HUH?!  
James: What are you trying to do to us? Do it to someone else!!  
Steven: But you two are the most indestructable people on the show...I had to choose you two.  
(Jesse and James sweatdrop, but Steven pushes them off the cliff)  
Jesse and James: Aaaaaah!!  
(Everyone is looking over the cliff)  
Steven: There they go!  
Jesse and James: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!  
Steven: That's a long fall!  
Jesse and James: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
Steven: They're almost to the bottom!  
(Jesse and James grab each other in a fear hug)  
Jesse and James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Steven: Hey! No making contact with someone from the opposite team!!  
(Jesse and James hit the water. They both go under, but don't come up. Everyone gasps)  
Steven: ...  
(Time goes by. They still don't come up)  
Steven: What's taking those two?  
(They suddenly come up. Jesse's face is red with anger, while James is floating unconscious beside her)  
Steven: Kingawingawa wins!  
(Kingawingawa cheers)  
  
Day 5, 3:02 PM Likihikiha, Campsite  
(James is sitting on a log a little ways from everyone else. He has taken Colby from the Australian Survivor's look, the Survivor cloth tied around his head and a Texas hat over it. He also has a rather large bandage on his cheek from the fall off the cliff earlier)  
James: I'm really afraid that I'm next. After losing the Challenge, and all that. I really wanted to make to it the part where our teams combine. Oh, well. I hope I have a chance.  
(Suddenly, the stiff dead corpse of an antelope killed by a jaguar falls from the tree above James into his lap. His eyes get big and he sweatdrops. He then jumps up, screams, and runs back to the campsite faster than the speed of sound)  
  
Day 5, 4:45 PM Kingawingawa, Campsite  
(Everyone is celebrating their victory at the campsite, drinking glasses of water from their well and eating rice)  
Brock: This isn't really what I would think of a celebration...  
(Professor Oak, looking around, makes his way over to the tent, and while hiding behind it, pulls out a large bottle of alcohol and gulps it straight from the bottle. He then hides it in a plant and goes back to the campfire)  
Jesse: Well, after tonight, our teams will combine...  
Brock: I finally get to see Officer Jenny! (Gets another nose bleed)  
(Jesse sweatdrops and hands him a tissue)  
  
Day 5, 8:00 PM Likihikiha, Tribal Council  
(Steven is pacing slowly back and forth while looking at the team)  
Steven: This is the last Tribal Council until we combine teams. You six had made it far. Now, it's time for voting. Misty?  
(Misty goes up to the podium and writes down "Officer Jenny")  
Misty: You're crazy!  
Tracey: (Goes up to the podium and writes down "Officer Jenny") You're insane!  
James: (Writes "Officer Jenny") She handcuffed me because I put soy sauce in her rice! How was I supposed to know she didn't like soy sauce?  
Officer Jenny: (Writes "James") You filthy delinquent...trying to poison me...  
Butch: (Writes "Pikachu") Weird rodent...  
Pikachu: (Writes "Butch") Pika pi, pikachu pika pi pikachu pika pi! Cha, pi pi pi pikachu pika pika pi, pikachu pika pi pika, pika pika chu pika! Chu pika pi pika pikachu chu pika pi pikachu! [Weirdo!]  
Steven: I'll tally the votes. (Dramatic music plays as Steven takes out the first vote) Butch...  
Butch: You filthy bastard! I knew it was you! (Points accusingly at Pikachu)  
Steven: Butch...sit down. Next vote...Officer Jenny.  
Officer Jenny: (Is asleep)  
Steven: Pikachu...  
Pikachu: Pika pika pi! Pikachu pika pi! [You filthy bastard! I knew it was you!] (Points accusingly at Butch)  
Steven: Officer Jenny...  
Officer Jenny: (Stirs in her sleep)  
Steven: James...  
James: NOOOOO!!! I knew I was next! (Bursts into emotional tears and falls to his knees, his face covered with his hands, sobbing)  
Steven: Officer Jenny...  
Officer Jenny: (Wakes up) Ne?  
Steven: You're gone, Jenny.  
Officer Jenny: Good! I don't want to be poisoned here! (Grabs her backpack, gets her staff and brings it up to Steven)  
Steven: (Licks his fingers and tries to pinch it out, but his hand catches on fire) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! The tribe has spoken! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!  
(Officer Jenny shrugs and walks away)  
Steven: (His hand is charred, but the fire is out, and is laying on the ground) Ow...tomorrow, your teams will unite. Goodnight, Kingawingawa.


End file.
